The invention relates to a lathe having a spindle which has a flange for the fastening of a chuck, in whose chuck bottom sliders are mounted for displacement in radial grooves and act on the base jaws of the chuck jaws through rocking reversing levers for the compensation of centrifugal force.
It is known that the trend toward higher speeds in lathes has made it necessary to create a means for centrifugal force compensation to prevent the chuck jaws from being thrown outwardly, loosening their grip on the workpiece. For this purpose, chucks are known which can be releasably fastened to the flange of the spindle of a lathe and which have in their base radial grooves in which sliding weights are displaceably mounted. These sliding weights act through reversing pins on the bases of the chuck jaws to compensate for centrifugal forces by forcing the jaw bases inwardly by their own, outwardly directed movement.
In lathes, the fundamental problem exists of the overhang of the chuck beyond the bearings situated behind the spindle flange. The greater the overhang is, the more the spindle tends to flutter, impairing the turning accuracy. Since the centrifugal-force compensated chucks mentioned above have a relatively great length on account of the sliding weights and the reversing pins, the problem of chuck overhang is aggravated in these chucks.
It is the object of the invention to construct the lathe of the kind described in the beginning such as to minimize the overhang of the chuck.